


Standing in the Sky [podfic]

by cookiemom6067



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Parker kisses Sophie, it's an impulse born of adrenaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the Sky [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111246) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



**Length:** 14:12

  


**Download link:** [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/gu4s2r)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Help Somalia in return for a contribution by [idella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/pseuds/idella)


End file.
